


Avengers group chat

by ItsFfion



Series: Super Media [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Deaf Clint Barton, Family, Fluff, Gen, Identity Reveal, Marvel Universe, Out of Character, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Family, Secret Identity, Texting, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFfion/pseuds/ItsFfion
Summary: Another avengers/ marvel group chat fic. I love these cause they seem so fun to makeAlso I mightve forgotten a few characters, and I will add some on the way.





	1. Time to make up and kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Tony stark: the true one  
> Rhodey: grey ironman  
> Peter parker: spidr  
> Steve rogers: proud to be American  
> Natasha: Black widow  
> Clint: bird man1  
> Sam: bird man 2
> 
> (all for now)

**the true one added grey ironman, s** **pidr, p** **roud to be American** **, B** **lack widow, b** **ird man1,** **bird man2,** **To timetimakeupandkiss**

_**proud to be American is online (3.00pm)** _

**proud to be American:** What is this? 

**the true one:** its a group chat with the avengers duh

**proud to be American:** oh, I'm guessing you're Stark? 

**The true one:** yikes last name basis

But yes I'm Tony, I just wanted to let everyone know I'm working on revamping the accords and get rid of everyones criminal thing now and I thought instead of when we meet up to discuss it more we should text eachother so it's not awkward or anything. 

**Proud to be American:** Oh thank you Stark, this is a great idea. But who is everyone else? 

**The true one:** its probably simplier of they all came one and said who they are

_**spidr, Black Widow, bird man1, bird man2, grey ironman is online (3.45pm)** _

**spidr:** woah! Is this a avengers group chat? That's awesome :D

**The true one:** ew never use a text emoji face thing again kid

**spidr:** mr stark! That's mean :(

**Bird man1:** okay so I just read up and I'm guessing i should say who I am? Clint. 

**bird man2:** aw man how come I'm bird man 2.. But I'm sam

**Black widow:** I feel no need to say who I am. 

**Grey ironman** **:** okay Tony first of all I'm not just grey iron man, that's rude, it's iron patriot  And it's rhodey

**Spidr** : oh! And I'm Spider-man! Nice to meet you all instead of fighting! That wasn't fun

**The true one:** cool cool now we know who everyone is! 

**Proud to be American:**   Spider-man? As in Queens? 

**Spidr:** yep! That's mee! nice to meet you Mr captain America! Sorry about taking your shield, no hard feelings? 

**Proud to be American:** It's okay, I'm sorry about dropping that air ramp on you. 

**The true one:** I'm sorry? You dropped a WHAT on him??? 

**Spidr:** don't worry Mr Stark! I caught it! I didn't get hurt, it was only a little bit heavy! 

**Bird man2:** jesus how strong are you? 

**Black widow:** from the online video of him catching a speeding car, 4, 009 pounds, but that's without the included weight of the people inside. 

**Bird man1:** great another superhuman, all I have is a bow and arrows :'(

**spidr:** aw! It's okay Mr hawkeye! I think you're very cool even if you have bows and arrows! 

Oh! I got to go on patrol now! It was nice meeting and talking to you all! Byebye! <3

_**spidr is offline (4.15pm)** _

**Bird man1:** oh god I think I'm crying he's so nice what

**The true one:** oh no the kid has another person wrapped around his finger

**Grey ironman:** Tony both you and I know you are wrapped around his finger, and I'm not going to lie on this so am I. 

**Proud to be American:** Well I have to be off, it was nice speaking to you all again. 

And thank-you Tony for forgiving us. 

_**Proud to be American is offline (4.20pm)** _

**Black widow:** im going to go off too fun speaking to you guys

**Bird man1:** natttt I want hot chocolate I'm coming over to yours

**Black widow:** sure

_**Black widow, bird man1 is offline (4.23pm)** _

**The true one:** yikes looks like everyone's leaving, I'm going to go too I need to sort some parts of the accords

_**The true one is offline (4.24pm)** _

**Grey ironman:** bye Sam, I got some work to do, but it was great speaking to you again

**Bird man2:** you too man, and if you can, convince Tony to change my name only he can do it on this chat

**Grey ironman:** sure thing and if I don't manage to ill just stick spidey on him, Tones can't say no to him. Bye talk to you soon

_**Grey ironman, bird man2 is offline (4.29pm)** _


	2. Drugs are bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drugs are bad but there's some wholesomeness at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony stark: the true one  
> Rhodey: grey ironman  
> Peter parker: spidr/spider son  
> Steve rogers: proud to be American  
> Natasha: Black widow/spider aunt  
> Clint: bird man1  
> Sam: bird man 2

 

_**spidr is online (8.47pm)** _

**spidr:** hey Mr Stark!

 **spidr:** mrrrrrr starkkkk

 **spidr:** iron mannn

 **spidr:** Tony starkkkkkkkkk

_**The true one is online (8.53pm)** _

**The true one:** what is it spidey?

 **spidr:** do you know how to get drugs out of mes? 

 **The true one:** what? Why do you have drugs in you

_**Proud to be American, black widow, grey ironman, bird man1, bird man1 is online (8.55pm)** _

**Proud to be American:** Are you doing drugs Spider-man?

 **spidr:** nooo drugs are badds but s on patollsd siemine put a needlesr In my arms and now I fel loopy

 **The true one:** oh god hold on kid I'm flying there now stay were you are

 **Black widow:** we need to find out why someone drugged spiderman, it could be a kidnapping ploy

 **Bird man1:** this ain't good

 **spidr:** I'm gonig to tell you all a weird dact oat? 

Humas hearts bet ober 100,000, 00 times a day

 **Bird man2:** okay what

 **Grey ironman:** you mean over 100,000?

 **spidr:** syeah

Oh hey yasg iron man! I ant beliebe I know ironmas

_**spidr is offline (9.01pm)** _

**Bird man1:** I will find out who did this to you spidey and kill them.

 **Proud to be American:** Okay you are not killing anybody. 

 **Bird man1:** ah foiled again 

 **Black widow:** this is why you don't admit what your plan is, people won't like it. 

 **Grey ironman:** im going to go check on the kid and stark, knowing Tony he's going to freak out about what happened to spidey

_**Grey ironman is offline (9.10pm)** _

**Bird man2:** wait I forgot to see if stark could change my name

 **Proud to be American:** Do you guys think Spider-man is actually a kid? 

 **Bird man1:** god I hope not

 **Black widow:** I could go on and use my super secret spy skills to find out who he is and how old he is? 

 **Proud to be American:** No, don't do that we need to gain eachother trust, he would eventually tell us. 

 **Black widow:** fine.

\----- (is this how I do a line break? Idk)

_**spidr, the true one is online (8.20am)** _

**spidr:** okay I can safely say that drugs are bad and whoever put the needle in me is goin to catch these hands

 **The true one:** yes drugs are very bad especially when they are put in spiderbabies who do bother telling me that along with the drugs in you, you also had a concussion

 **spidr:** details

_**Proud to be American, black widow, bird man1 is online (8.50am)** _

**Bird man1:** hello spidey! How are you doing? You okay

 **spidr:** hi!! I'm okay now, Mr Stark says its lucky my body matabolises things quickly. I think it's also lucky what it's a weekend so I don't have to go anywhere

 **Proud to be American:** It's good you're doing okay Spider-man. 

 **spidr:** :) thank you guys! 

Hey miss Black widow?

 **Black widow:** what is it? 

 **spidr:** last night when I started feeling all better I had a thought and realised were spider family :D

 **Black widow:** I'd love to be in your spider family spiderman 

 **The true one:** lost another one 

 **spidr:** hey Mr Stark? 

 **The true one:** please don't tell me you go drugs in you again

 **Bird man1:** again?

 **spidr:** nono! I'm okay no drugs in me, I was going to ask if I could have the adim power too? 

 **The true one:** sure. 

_**The true one gave adim privileges to spidr** _

**spidr:** thank you!

 **Bird man1:** what? How come he has adim things? 

 **The true one:** because I trust him not to mess up the chat

 **spidr:** miss black widow? Is it okay if I change your name? 

 **Black widow:** sure let's see what you got 

**_Spidr changed Black widows name to spider aunt_ **

**_Spidr changed their own name to spider son_ **

**Spider aunt:** oh my I love this thank you

 **Spider son:** I'm glad you like it! We match! 

 **The true one:** awh isn't that cute

 **Proud to be American:** I have a feeling Natasha is going to go out and do something to all the people who have wronged Spidey. 

 **Bird man1:** I'm going to make shirts on the order of who lost against spidermans kindness n stuff, Tony youre first, rhodey is second I'm third and nat is fourth

 **spider son:** im going to have a nap or go back to sleep, Im a little tired good bye everyone <3

_**Spider son is offline (10.40am)** _

**The true one:** I better make sure he's going to do that, last time he wanted to see if his webs were edible, they werent

_**The true one is offline (10.41am)** _

**Spider aunt:** if anything happens to spidey I will kill everyone in this chat and then myself

_**Spider aunt is offline (10.43am)** _

**Bird man1:** she isn't joking you know

 **Proud to be American:** I had a feeling she wasn't. Anyway goodbye Clint, I'm going to go on a run. 

 **Bird man1:** bye Steve

_**Proud to be American, bird man1 is offline (10.50pm)** _

 


	3. Homework help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter needs help with his homework and The Captain America helps him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony stark: the true one/ iron dad  
> Rhodey: grey ironman/ Uncle rhodey  
> Peter parker: spider son  
> Steve rogers: proud to be American  
> Natasha: spider aunt  
> Clint: bird man1/ arrow man  
> Sam: bird man 2/ flying man

**_Spider son is online (1.10pm)_ **

**Spider son:** I need help with some art homework I have, I don't know how to draw does anyone here know how to?

~~~~_**The true one, proud to be American, spider aunt, bird man1, bird man 2 is online (1.15pm)** _

**Proud to be American:** What do you need to do for your work?

**Spider son:** I have to make a collage but draw things with it but I'm not sure what I should have for it

**The true one:** I would've thought you'd take science? Not art

**Spider son:** we have to try all the subjects before we actually have exams and learn stuff on it because the school doesn't want anyone to regret their decision, but I'm going to take science don't worry mr stark :) 

**Spider aunt:** I believe Steve can draw he could help you

**Bird man1:** wait kid how old are you, that sounds like some highschool work

**Spider son:** Mr Stark can I tell them? It's going to be difficult to keep my age hidden from them for long

**The true one:** sure but none of you come back at me for this, I was desperate and my mental health wasn't good then

**Spider son:**  are you okay Mr Stark? 

**The true one:** dont worry kid I'm better than I was before 

**Spider son:** okay.. 

But uhm I just turned 16

**Proud to be American:** I can't really tell you off for being 16 and superheroing because during the war many men and boys joined maybe younger than you, I tried to aswell

**Bird man1:** yikes you're only a little older than my kids

**Proud to be American:** okay, well let's help with your art homework

What topic do you think you want to do for it? 

**Spider son:** that went better than I expected, but the topic should be for something that were interested in, I like science but I'm not sure what to do for it? 

**The true one:** i could send you a picture of some of my science equipment you could draw? Would that help kid

**Spider son:** yes! Thank you Mr Stark I was just gonna use google for the pictures

**Proud to be American:** It looks like you have a topic and some pictures, I hope I helped

**Spider son:** aw you did! Thank you! 

**Bird man1:** looks like we lost another one cap your the fifth person who lost against spideys kindness

**Bird man2:** oh yeah stark could ya change my name? This one sucks

**The true one:** okay but that means I'm going to have to change clints one too

_**The true one changed bird man2 name to flying man** _

**_The true one changed bird man1 to arrow man_ **

**Flying man:** I want to say this one sucks still but atleast it's more creative

**Arrow man:** cool cool cool

**Spider son:** oh! Mr Stark can I swing around by the tower I need to refill my webshooters but the school banned me from doing experiments :(

**Flying man:** why are you banned doing experiments? 

**Spider son:** I was making my webs and I forgot about them cause I had to go to lunch and the next class found my webs and the beaker I was using exploded a bit :(

**The true one:** sure kid just don't expload anything and please when in school don't make webs it's easier for people to find your identity, and bring your homework around too if you've not finished it

**Spider son:** okay Mr Stark! 

Could I change your name too? I don't get what the true one means

**The true one:** it means I'm the true iron man cause Rhodey is grey iron man

_**Grey ironman is online (2.03pm)** _

**Grey ironman:** kid while your at it change my name too

**Spider son:** okay!! 

_**Spider son changed grey ironman name to Uncle Rhodey** _

_**Spider son changed the true one name to iron dad** _

**Spider son:**   ^-^

**Iron dad:** ohmygod kid i love it please come over here so I can give you hugs 

**Uncle Rhodey:** I would make fun of you Tony about most likely crying about this name but honestly I'm crying too

**Spider aunt:** were slowly becoming a big family because the spider son 

**Spider son:** <3333

Okay I'm ready to swing over Mr Stark!! See you in like 10 minutes!

_**Spider son is offline (2.28pm)** _

**Arrow man:** tony can I pleasseee come over and meet the kid he seems so pure and I love him

**Flying man:** can I meet him too? He seems cool

**Proud to be American:** I want to be a uncle can I meet him and become a uncle

**Iron dad:** ill see if he wants to meet you guys, and once the accords are done you can meet him

I'm going to go now because he's coming over and he eats loads I gotta make sure I'm stocked

_**Iron dad is offline (2.31pm)** _

**Spider aunt:** I'm going to go too I want to do some spying

**Arrow man:** is it on spidey? 

**Spider aunt:**... 

**Proud to be American:** natasha.. 

_**Spider aunt is offline (2.34pm)** _

**Arrow man:** I better go stop her I don't think stark will be happy if he finds out

Byebye everyone 

_**Arrow man is offline (2.36pm)** _

**Uncle rhodey:** I better leave too, bye everyone

_**Uncle Rhodey is offline (2.37pm)** _

**Flying man:** hey Steve I have no idea how to bake cookies and I've been craving some come over and help me

**Proud to be American:** okay I'll head over now 

_**Flying man, proud to be American is offline (2.40pm)** _

 

 


	4. Whoopsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out who drugged spidey and Natasha being awesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony stark: iron dad  
> Rhodey: Uncle rhodey  
> Peter parker: spider son  
> Steve rogers: proud to be American  
> Natasha: spider aunt  
> Clint: arrow man  
> Sam: flying man

_**spider aunt is online (12.02am)** _

**Spider aunt:** so I did some searching and found out who drugged spiderman. Turns out they were common thugs who got their hands on some strong drugs and thought it'd be a good idea to test them on him.

_**Iron dad is online (12.10am)** _

**Iron dad** **:** god it's lucky he told us before anything bad happened, but we might need to find out where they got them from

**Spider aunt:** I agree, I not who knows how many enhanced they could hurt, or normal people infact

_**flying man is online (12.15am)** _

**Flying man:** I know this is important information but can you wait til the morning I'm trying to sleep

**Iron dad:** turn off notifications then

**Flying man:** I like living life on the edge

_**Flying man is offline (12.19am)** _

**Spider aunt:** that's all I wanted to say, you can go back to whatever you were doing. Good night

_**Spider aunt, iron dad is offline (12.21am)** _

_**\--** _

_**Spider son is online (7.30am)** _

**Spider son:** yikes that sounds bad but I don't know if I said, the people who drugged me had no idea what they were doing I think they thought the drug was like something they could get high off? They were like crouching around each other so maybe the person who gave it to them told them it was like liquid weed

_**Arrow man is online (7.34am)** _

**Arrow man:** liquid weed that's amazing

**Spider son:** good morning clint! 

**Arrow man:** morning kid, hey can I meet you? Like I want you to be my nephew 

**Spider son:**!! Really!! That's awesome!! 

**_Iron dad is online (7.42am)_ **

**Iron dad:** okay I know I said you can meet him but how about wait until I've finished the accords

**Arrow man:** aw man! But that's gonna take foreveerrrrr

**Spider son:** Mr Stark should I sign the accords? 

**Iron dad:** well since the new ones I made have a part where you have a right to keep your identity a secret, yeah

**Spider son:** okay! Thank you Mr Stark!

**Iron dad:** no problem kid, I know alot of vigilanties would rather keep their identity a secret and rather not be hunted down by the police 

_**Proud to be American is online (8.00pm)** _

**Proud to be American:** Good-morning everyone

**Spider son:** goodmorning Mr captain America! 

**Proud to be American:** you know you don't have to call me Mr Captain America 

**Spider son:** what should I call you then? 

**Arrow man:** iced americano

**Iron dad:** capcicle 

**Proud to be American:** I was going to say Steve

**Spider son:** djejsj okay Mr Steve

**Iron dad:** ah yes the keyboard smash common among the youth

**Spider son:** I mean yeah kinda? 

**Arrow man:** tonnyyy can I come to the towerrr my hearing aids arnt working and I literally can't hear anything

**Iron dad:** why aren't they working? Did you forget to charge them or something. And yeah come around at like midnight since your still technically a criminal 

**Arrow man:** no I charged them but they just aren't working, and thanks

**Spider son:** youre deaf? 

**Arrow man:** haha yeah

**Spider son:** hey since Mr clint is coming to the tower can I come meet him? 

**Iron dad:** kid the others will be jealous plus midnight is bedtime for spiderbabies like you

**Spider son:** oh okay :( and I'm not a spiderbaby! I'm Spider-man! 

_**Spider aunt is online (8.39am)** _

**Spider aunt:** I have caught the people who made the drugs that hurt spiderman

**Spider aunt:** _-picture of around 10 men tied to the ground knocked out with around 2 boxes filled with what can be assumed is drugs-_

**Proud to be American:** Sometimes I forget that were real people and do this. 

**Iron dad:** hey Nat send me your location ill be over there now

_**Iron dad is offline (8.46am)** _

**Spider son:** woah! Thank you miss Natasha! That's going to help a ton of people :) 

**Spider aunt:** no problem spiderman

**Arrow man:** awww Natasha gone softtt

**Spider aunt:** may I remind you that I know how to kill a man in more ways you can count

**Arrow man:** noted

**Spider son:** awesome!! 

**Proud to be American:** Well then I'm going to leave now, glad those people have been caught

**Spider son:** goodbye Mr Steve! 

**Proud to be American:** bye kid

_**Proud to be American is offline (9.04am)** _

**Arrow man:** hey spidey if I tell you I made a bunch of cookies would you come over here

**Spider aunt:** once stark gets here I'm leaving and I hope you actually made cookies clint

**Spider son:** I would like cookies but Mr Stark will be mad :( plus I'm hanging out with some of my friends today 

**Arrow man:** okay :'( 

And yes Nat I have made cookies

**Spider aunt:** good. 

_**Spider aunt is offline (9.09am)** _

**Arrow man:** I'm suddenly very scared

But bye kid and its okay another time I can give you cookies

**Spider son:** bye Mr Clint! 

_**Arrow man is offline (9.11am)** _

_**Spider son is offline (9.12am)** _


	5. The witch and the robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision and Wanda gets added

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony stark: iron dad  
> Rhodey: Uncle rhodey  
> Peter parker: spider son  
> Steve rogers: proud to be American  
> Natasha: spider aunt  
> Clint: arrow man  
> Sam: flying man  
> Vision: red man group  
> Wanda: magic
> 
> I love the Peter and Wanda sibling relationship so I wanted to try doing that here

_**arrow man is online (11.20am)** _

**Arrow man:** hey question why isn't Wanda or vision on here?

_**Iron dad is online (11.30am)** _

**Iron dad:** i don't have their numbers or anything so if you have em send their numbers to be so you I could add them

**Arrow man:** okay and pick good names for them

_**Iron dad added red man group, magic to kissandmakeup (11.49am)** _

**_Red man group, magic is online (11.50am)_ **

**Magic:** please don't tell me this is a avengers group chat

**Iron dad:**  it is

**Red man group:** if I may ask, why are you named iron dad? 

**Arrow man:** you should see nats and rhodeys name

**Iron dad:** because spiderman is a pure child 

**Magic:**? 

_**Iron dad, arrow man is offline (11.59am)** _

_**Spider aunt is online (12.00pm)** _

**Spider aunt:** is this vision and Wanda?

**Magic:** yeep

**Red man group:** correct

**Spider aunt:** good to talk to you guys again

**Magic:** why are you called spider aunt? 

**Spider aunt:** because spiderman is a pure boy who we are all slowly adopting

**Magic:** I have a feeling I'm going to like him

**Red man group:** me aswell. 

_**Spider aunt is offline (12.10pm)** _

_**Magic, red man group is offline (12.13pm)** _

* * *

_**Spider son is online (3.30pm)** _

**Spider son:** hello! Also is that miss scarlet witch and Mr Vision? 

~~~~ _**Magic, red man group is online (3.32pm)** _

**Red man group:** hello, you must be Spider-man, it is wonderful to meet you. 

**Magic:** hello, and yes I'm Wanda and that's vision

**Spider son:** hi!! It's nice to meet you guys! 

**Magic:** i feel like this was already asked but how old are you? Youre being called a child? 

**Spider son:** oh! I just turned 16 :) 

**Red man group:** im younger than you 

**Spider son:** what? But you look like a grown up? 

**Magic:** yeah he's only 3 years old

**Red man group:** I was made during the Sokovia. 

**Magic:** and I was 17 when we all fought

Sorry about that by the way

**Spider son:** I was 14 then! So your 19 now? 

**Magic:** yes, though in a couple of months im turning 20

**Spider son:** that's so cool! So Mr vision is the youngest avenger and Mr Rogers in the oldest! 

**Red man group:** I was made with Mr Starks AI  jarvis but was grafted a body by Helen cho, but yes I am the youngest avenger 

**Magic:** ha you actually got him to admit to that! Well done that's a hard task

**Spider son:** sjsjs I hope that's a good thing, but I got to go on patrol now! It was lovely talking to you guys! 

**Red man group:** good bye Spider-man, good luck on patrol

**Magic:** byebye spidey

**Spider son:** byee! <3

_**Spider son is offline (4.12pm)** _

**Magic:** i like him

**Red man group:** i do as well wanda

_**Magic, red man group is offline (4.14pm)** _

 

 


	6. Locked out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on my experience today.  
> Peter gets locked out and forgot his key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony stark: iron dad  
> Rhodey: Uncle rhodey  
> Peter parker: spider son  
> Steve rogers: proud to be American  
> Natasha: spider aunt  
> Clint: arrow man  
> Sam: flying man  
> Vision: red man group  
> Wanda: magic

** _Spider son is online (4.03pm)_ **

**Spider son:** I'm locked out my apartment and forgot my keys :(

I don't have my suit so I can go on patrol early

How much trouble would I be in if I broke the door?

Actually no that's a bad idea the landlord will be angry 

**_Proud to be American is online (4.10pm)_ **

**Proud to be American:** please don't break your apartment door, the neighbours don't like I, believe me I know. 

**Spider son:** this happened before? To you?

**Proud to be American:** Yes, it was just before the war and me and Bucky went to his apartment because my one was cold and I used to get sick easily

**Spider son:** Bucky? As in James Barnes? 

**Proud to be American:** Yep that's him. 

We got locked out because Bucky used to live with his younger sister and Bucky thought she was still inside but it turns out she left with the keys with her as she though bucky was staying out for the night.

**Spider son:** where? Did he usually stay out? 

**Proud to be American:** Well he used to go out all around brooklyn sometimes Queens but that's rare, and sometimes he stay at my place since it was close to this cheap food place other times I'm not too sure. 

But anyway once we got back to his apartment but Rebecca was out with her boyfriend and brought the keys with her. And the same Bucky who would stop be from ally way fights, thought that instead of going to his landlord he should break the door down.. 

**Spider son:** dont worry I'm not going to break the door down I'm just sitting on the floor, but that sounds funny

**Proud to be American:** yeah it was pretty funny, afterwards Buck just lifted the door off the ground and steadied it on the wall, the neighbours were furious because it made a loud noise but all bucky said was that he was getting new framework fitted, I don't even think he knew what he was saying

**Spider son:** Mr Bucky sounds nice! And my landlord came past and saw me and unlocked the door for me :) he said that if I ever forget my key I could just go down to his office :)) 

**Proud to be American:** well that's good spidey! You going on patrol now? 

**Spider son:** my aunt is coming home soon and she brings home food sometimes so I'm going to wait to see her, I usually go out a little before then come back for munchies but it's a bit late now

Anyway I got to go byebye Mr Rogers! <3

_**Spider son is offline (4.45pm)** _

_**Proud to be American is online (4.46pm)** _

 


	7. Friends use friends phones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spideys friends seem to have found the group chat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Ned and MJ using Peters phone and finding the group chat--MJ knows Peter is spiderman in this! So don't worry yall  
> (also writing this cause my friends like to take my phone a use it and sometimes going into my messages with people)
> 
> Tony stark: iron dad  
> Rhodey: Uncle rhodey  
> Peter parker: spider son  
> Steve rogers: proud to be American  
> Natasha: spider aunt  
> Clint: arrow man  
> Sam: flying man  
> Vision: red man group  
> Wanda: magic.

_**iron dad, spider aunt, arrow man, proud to be American, r**_ _**ed man group, m** _ _**agic is online (3.20pm)** _

**Arrow man:** and that is how Nat found me tied up in a bad guys base

**Iron dad:** i feel like most of that story was fake

**Spider aunt:** nope it was real and very awkward

**Red man group:** that is very unfortunate of you Clint. 

**Magic:** hey wheres spiderman doesn't school finish around now? 

_**spider son is online (3.36pm)** _

**Iron dad:** speak of the devil Heya spidey how was school

**Spider son:** wait is this a avengers group chat

He did tell us about it but I didn't think it was real. Especially with those names the loser

**Proud to be American:** Sorry? How'd you get Spider-mans phone? 

**Iron dad:** im tracking his phone now these people may have found out his identity 

**Arrow man:** god if they did they would be in trouble since he managed to wrap half of the avengers around his finger

**Spider son:** chill yourselves we already knew he was spiderman he told us

Not me! I was in his room and he came back from patrol on the ceiling!

Well I knew ever since you two in gym were speaking about his 'internship' very loudly you losers

**Magic:** im very confused there's clearly two people speaking but I can't tell who is who

**Spider son:** oh hey! I'm Ned it's so nice to meet you it's so cool that petjdksksjs

Jesus Ned you nearly revealed what spideys name was. And I'm Michelle 

Oops I'm sorry - Ned

**Iron dad:** oh you're just his little friends, man he is really bad at keeping his identity a secret.. 

**Proud to be American:** Why do you have Spider-mans phone anyway? 

**Spider son:** oh! He left his phone in class and it was jamming up with messages-Ned

Yeah, and his phone is in serious shape - Michelle

**Red man group:** How did you get onto his phone? Does he not have a password?

**Spider son:** yeah but I know it as I'm very observant and Ned knows how to hack- Michelle 

I hacked the suit once! - Ned

Oh shoot I shouldn't have said that how do i delete 

**Iron dad** : so that was you? That suit was made by me so I made it pretty difficult to hack into how'd you manage to do it?

**Spider son:** I'm sorry sir it won't happen again it's just he asked for me to find where the tracker was so he could get it out and I managed to find a bunch of other protocols and he wanted me to remove them and I couldnt say no I couldn't I would be facing a pouting upset spidey and I can't face that not again--Ned

Yeah he can make anyone fall to their knees with one look into his puppy eyes- Michelle

**Spider aunt:** that sounds like a hard challenge to face

**Spider son:** he once kept looking at my sandwich then glancing at me with his puppy eyes™ then glancing to his work looking like I kicked a puppy, I don't think he realised that he was doing it but I ended up giving him half my sandwich - michelle

**Magic:** I think he can do puppy eyes over messages, he could make anyone here to anything

**Iron dad:** wow that's alot of information to take in, plus yes he can he once messaged me asking if he could come round to the tower to play with the bots and I wasn't home and I said he couldn't and he said oh okay and I ended up coming back over so he could play with dum-e, U and butterfingers

And Ned come round the tower when your free I'm going to offer you a internship in the computer science devision.

**Spider son:** oh wow thank you mister stark! I thought you were gonna be angry because I hacked your tech! - ned

Oh look spideys back--michelle

guys I'm so sorry I forgot my phone and Ned and MJ took it and managed to get in and read all these messages but don't worry they won't reveal anything I trust them I'm so sorry!

**Proud to be American:** It's okay, they seem like good people, plus you trusted them with your identity we can trust them with this.

**Arrow man** : who's mj?

**Spider son:** oh! MJ is Michelle but she only let's friends to call her that, once you get the MJ privilege it feels like walking on a cloud but when you get it removed she would not hesitate to kill you, I know she once threw a book at me because I forgot to bring my decath notes it was so scary

**Proud to be American:** That does not sound good

**Red man group:** Yes, that sounds dangerous

**Spider aunt:** I like Her. 

**Magic** : me too

**Spider son:** you cannot see but she looks so happy you guys said that

Oh heck she's glaring at me I better go before she pulls out something to stab me byebye <3333

_**Spider son is offline (4.10pm)** _

**Arrow man** : well that gave us a little insight to spideys lives

**Proud to be American** : Well they seem like good people apart from the part where Spider-man is taking being stabbed by his friend. 

**Iron dad:** I'm going to go now I got spidey to tell me when Ned is free so I could set up a meeting

_**Iron dad is offline (4.15pm)** _

**Magic** : oh no vision is trying to cook

_**Magic is offline (4.15pm)** _

**Red man group:** uh oh she found out

_**Red man group is offline (4.16pm)** _

**Arrow man:** I wanna go now I'm hungry byee

_**Arrow man is offline (4.17pm)** _

**Spider aunt:** I would kill everyone if someone hurt spidey and Ned and michelle

_**Spider aunt is offline (4.18pm)** _

**Proud to be American** :  Natasha please don't not again.

_**Proud to be American is offline (4.18pm)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dropped my phone earlier today and it ended up with a big ol crack in the middle :( it's okay though! It only costs like £20 to get it fixed plus I have a screen protector arriving soon


	8. The king and his sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out putting two teenagers in a chat full of superheros does soemthing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony stark: iron dad  
> Rhodey: Uncle rhodey  
> Peter parker: spider son  
> Steve rogers: proud to be American  
> Natasha: spider aunt  
> Clint: arrow man  
> Sam: flying man  
> Vision: red man group  
> Wanda: magic  
> Shuri: UwUscience  
> Tchilla: notafurry

**_Iron dad, spider aunt, arrow man, proud to be American, flying man, magic, red man group, uncle rhodey, spider son is online (5.20pm)_ **

**Iron dad:** alright yall I'm about to add some important people best behaviour

**Flying man:** stark calling someone else important?? I must be dreaming

**Spider son:** who Mr Stark?

**Iron dad:** you'll see

_**Iron dad added notafurry, UwUscience to the chat (5.25pm)** _

_**UwUscience, notafurry is online (5.26pm)** _

**UwUscience** : god stark it took you a while to add us

**Notafurry** : thank you Tony but what's up with the names?

**Iron dad:** well shuri said to name you notafurry because she said she would hack all my tech and I didn't want that so I had no choice

**Spider son:** wait I'm confused?

**UwUscience** : ah that must be a natural thing for you

**Proud to be American:** Stark? Who are these people

**Iron dad** : well

**UwUscience** : nope I will say

**Iron dad** : eh go on then all yours

**UwUscience** : I am princess shuri of wakanda, I made my brothers suit and many more tech from the young age of 17 I have made more than stark has when he was 17

**Iron dad** : yes she is so smart! Smarter than me

**Proud to be American** : I'm assuming the other person is T'chilla?

**Notafurry** : yes, pleased to make your acquaintance again captain.

**UwUscience** : pfffdftttt Tchilla you do not have to speak so formally I can literally release all of your secrets and embarrassing moments

**Notafurry** : please don't I'm begging you

**UwUscience** : and what you going to do??? Tell mommy?? Go cry stinky kitty

**Spider son:** I'm trying to message back to all of this but it's just too funny jdjdhd I wish I had siblings that'd be fun

**UwUscience** : never speak that way to me again

**Notafurry** : you should never wish for sibling they are evil and will kill you given the chance

**UwUscience** : haha yeah

**Iron dad** : i feel like this is how every sibling acts, like they won't hesitate to kill eachother

**Magic** : me and Pedro used to fight alot but we wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone if one of us got hurt

**Red man group** : Wanda would you like a hug?

**Magic** : that be nice

**Spider son** : oh no!! I hope your okay Wanda! <333

_**Magic, red man group is offline (5.50pm)** _

**Arrow man** : alright so what we got from this is that the king and Princess fight even though they are literally royalty, but like every sibling fights so its nothing new

**Proud to be American** : I remember when me and Bucky were little he would fight so much with his sister cause of a sweater but bucky ended up giving it to her

**UwUscience** : you Americans and your war and famine, pathetic

**Iron dad** : haha yeah its more of a world wide thing, except in wakanda that place is literally heaven

**Notafurry** : yeah we have goats here they are cool

**UwUscience** : he likes goats and animals in general

**Spider son** : I wish I was allowed to have pets in my apartment :( i found so many little babies just outside living in the trash but we aren't allowed they so I have to give them to a no kill shelter

**Spider aunt:** spidey if you want next time you find a animal come over to mine and I could look after them.

**Flying man:**???? What

**Arrow man** : spidey you literally have her wrapped around you little finger

**Iron dad:** kid I remember a story your aunt told me of how you tried to smuggle a dog into you room but she found out and gave him away while you were at school, it was a sad story cause she said how when you came back and saw the dog was gone you stayed in your room crying cause you already named it

Plus you were like 10

**Spider son** : what? When did you speak to my aunt? And that was a secret tucked deep within my soul

**Iron dad** : we have meetings and gossip and kid you are literally the worse at keeping secret

**Notafurry** : how old are you spiderman?

**Spider son** : I'm 16

**Notafurry** : oh no

**UwUscience** : Road work ahead?

**Spider son** : UH yeAh I sure hope it does

**Proud to be American** : I'm confused what is this?

**Flying man** : nopenopenope bye yall

_**Flying man is offline (6.12pm)** _

**Arrow man** : god Cooper introduced Faith to vines and i thought I was free but I'm not

**Proud to be American:** I literally don't understand those words so I will leave, bye all

_**Proud to be American is offline (6.12pm)** _

_**Arrow man is offline (6.13pm)** _

**Iron dad:** aw look at him he's making friends :') 

**Notafurry** : I'm happy she's making friends her age but I didn't take into consideration that they would know vines

**UwUscience** : I like you Spiderman

**Spider son:** aw!! Thank you shuri!! I like you too :)

**Spider aunt:** oh I'm off I don't think my heart can take this much soft energy

_**Spider aunt is offline (6.20pm)** _

**Notafurry** : I'm going to I have king duties to attend to

**UwUscience** : sure brother just like how I have important princess things to do

**Notafurry is offline (6.23pm)**

**Iron dad** : oo the tea is hot today

but i have to go dumE is trying to make a smoothie out of motor oil and anti-freeze and I think some metal he found?? I have to give him actual fruit to work with..

**Spider son:** bye Mr Stark!

**UwUscience** : I love dum-E if you ever speak badly of him I will hack your tech

**Iron dad** : noted.

_**Iron dad is offline (6.25pm)** _

**Spider son** : have you ever met dume?

**UwUscience** : no but he's like a roomba, a baby who just needs love and is doing such a good job

**Spider son** : that is true

Once he made me a smoothie but Mr Stark said not to drink it cause it had motor oil in it but dum e was somehow giving me a sad look and beeping and I couldn't take that so I drank it and Mr Stark panicked and I had to have it flushed out of me but dum e loves me now :)

**UwUscience** : that is so pure? Can dume make me a smoothie?

**Spider son** : he makes anyone he likes a smoothie

Oh I'm going on patrol now :( it was nice talking to you!!

**UwUscience** : wait your suit has a AI lemme connect to her so we can talk there! 

**Spider son** : :OO yes!! Hold on let me tell Karen

**UwUscience** : is that your AIs name?

**Spider son:** Yeah! Planktons wife from spongebob

And Karen says she'd love to meet you so connect now

**UwUscience** : I'm in

_**UwUscience, spider son is offline (6.30pm)** _


	9. So tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes a bad choice of staying awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony stark: iron dad  
> Rhodey: Uncle rhodey  
> Peter parker: spider son  
> Steve rogers: proud to be American  
> Natasha: spider aunt  
> Clint: arrow man  
> Sam: flying man  
> Vision: red man group  
> Wanda: magic.  
> Shuri: UwUscience  
> Tchilla: notafurry
> 
> Sorry this took a while to come out!! I've started a bunch of other fics and I'm slowly adding to those!! But I hope you all enjoy!!

**Iron dad,  spider aunt, proud to be American, arrow man is online (10.04am)**

**Iron dad:** i have to go over spideys house cause he's not in school, his guardian called me to find out

**Spider aunt:** wouldn't it be easier to phone him?

**Iron dad:** he's a teenager in 2019 he's not going to have his ringer on, plus I tried

**Arrow man:** let the kid do some teenage rebellion

**Proud to be American:**  Is spider-man in trouble Tony?

**Iron dad:** nah I doubt it he's not allowed to go spidering in the mornings especially if it's a school day

**Spider aunt:** if anything happens to him call us

**Iron dad:** will do

**Iron dad is offline (10.10am)**

**UwUscience is online (10.10am)**

**UwUscience** : I may know why spidey isn't in school

**Proud to be American** : Why is that princess?

**UwUscience** : ew don't call me princess and he's probably asleep we were facetiming like all last night and then he remembered he had school and had to do his homework but fell asleep

**Spider aunt** : well he's missing school anyway

**Arrow man:** wait you were facetiming? Was he wearing his mask?

**UwUscience** : nah

**Arrow man** : ooo what does he look like?

**UwUscience** : I can't disclose that information

**Iron dad is online (10.57am)**

**Iron dad:** Shuri is right spidey is sleeping I've told his guardian and phoned his school so he can rest. Im back at the tower now because he's going to be annoyed or something If I'm there and haven't woke him

**Proud to be American:**  He's skipping school?

**Iron dad** : yeah he's literally asleep on his school work plus the kids smart, one day off isn't going to do anything to his grades

**Proud to be American** : Well okay but what about his attendance?

**Iron dad** : like I said one day isn't going to do anything

**UwUscience** : yeah he's suprisenly smart for a white American boy, not as smart as me but still

**Spider son is online (11.09am** )

**Iron dad** : oh look he's awake

**Spider son** : Mr Stark! If you were in my house why didn't you wake me Im late!

**Iron dad** : kid when I got there you were passed out on your work not even out of your day clothes or even shoes

**Spider son** : but still I'm late!

**Iron dad** : i called your school and told your guardian don't worry

**Spider son:** okay but if this happens again you have to wake me up

**Iron dad** : okay also there's some pancakes on your counter

**Arrow man:** you made pancakes? I wouldn't eat them spidey he's terrible at cooking

**Iron dad** : hey.. But I didn't make them they are store bought, I also got toppings for them aslwell

**Spider son:** aw thank you Mr Stark!

**Spider son is offline (11.19am)**

**UwUscience** : who knew to make him happy and forgive, you give him food

**Iron dad** : i thought that was with every teenager

**UwUscience** : true but don't call me out

**UwUscience has gone offline (11.22am** )

**Arrow man** : why did you keep referring to spidey parent as guardian

**Spider aunt:** yeah I was wondering too

**Iron dad** : eh Nat you've probably already figured it out and I'm not telling you until spidey reveals his identity.

**Iron dad is offline (11.25am)**

**Proud to be American:** Natasha do you know who Spider-man is?

**Spider aunt:** I can neither confirm nor deny.

**Arrow man** : wait I'm confused does that mean you do??

**Spider aunt is offline (11.27am)**

**Arrow man** : whoops I think she does

**Proud to be American** : Knowing her she probably figured it out the first 5 minutes of meeting him. 

**Arrow man** : true true anyway I've got to go I'm hungeryyy

**Proud to be American** : Okay bye Clint 

**Arrow man, proud to be American is offline (11.31pm)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally season 5 of b99 was added to netflix today, I checked earlier today and it was still on 4 but I checked a hour ago and boom its there.  
> Anyway enjoy this chapter 💕


	10. Ewie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony stark: iron dad  
> Rhodey: Uncle rhodey  
> Peter parker: spider son  
> Steve rogers: proud to be American  
> Natasha: spider aunt  
> Clint: arrow man  
> Sam: flying man  
> Vision: red man group  
> Wanda: magic.  
> Shuri: UwUscience  
> Tchilla: notafurry

_**Arrow man, spider aunt, proud to be American is online (3.10pm)** _

**Arrow man** : yo I am hungry anyway wanna grab lunch?

**Spider aunt:** sure where though

**Proud to be American:**  There's a nice Thai place near queens

_**Iron dad is online (3.16pm)** _

**Iron dad** : sorry to interrupt but I'd like to call out spiderman. 

**Arrow man** : is he in trouble?

**Iron dad** : he and his 2 friends skipped gym. 

_**Spider son is online (3.18pm)** _

**Spider son:** I can explain but lemme add Ned and MJ cause they can help me explain, plus I'm not sure if I should go into full explanation. 

_**Spider son added Ned, MJ to the chat (3.18pm)** _

**MJ** : yo

**Ned** : spidey are you actually in trouble with ironman? I thought you were joking

**Iron dad** : explain why you all skipped class. 

**Arrow man** : whoops a call out indeed

**Spider aunt** : stark is mad

**Spider son** : so we were sitting in gym, me and Ned were talking 

**MJ** : I'm on my period and it hurts

**Iron dad** : okay? What does that have to do with skipping gym

**Proud to be American:**  Oh

**Spider aunt** : I sympathise with you, but I can still snap necks so it's all good

**Ned** :  MJ was in pain and we wanted to help but if she just full on told the gym teacher, who is not the most understanding,

**Spider son** : he would make her do the sport even if she hurts, and I thought they wouldn't make us do gym if we felt sick and idk I thought period pain if like having a bad stomach

**MJ** : close, it's like your insides are being ripped out and you get lightheaded and want to murder a few folk

**Spider aunt** : use that rage

**MJ** : yes ma'am

**Arrow man** : so you skipped with her so she doesn't have to do gym?

**Spider son** : yeah! I'm sorry

**Iron dad** : that's a valid reason for skipping, I don't really know much about period pain but Pepper informed me that i have to remember being hella hungover but actually being ill on top of that but all the pain is in your stomach and lower back

**Proud to be American** : Do you have any medicine to dull the pain?

**MJ** : I took some earlier, worked for a while but its worn out now so I'm taking some in a few minutes 

**Spider son** : were all at MJs house watching movies and eating chocolate and food

**Ned** : it's amazing!

**Arrow man** : wait won't you all get detention for leaving school early?

**MJ** : nah spidey has another power where the teachers won't pay mind to him as he is already smart™ and completes all his work

**Ned** : and we won't get in trouble because association

**MJ** : or the fact I was allowed to sign myself out as the receptionist is nice and gave me a heating pad while I waited for you losers

**Spider son** : she kinda looked surprised to see us, but then said she'd sign us all out

**MJ** : I said some friends were coming with me and she said "aw girls do have to stick together don't they"

**Iron dad** : wow

**Ned** : I waved to her and she smiled at me

**Spider son** : once the receptionist gave me some candy in freshman year cause she thought I looked sad

**Proud to be American** : Were you sad?

**Spider son** : yeah a bit but I was happy after

**Spider aunt** : that receptionist sounds nice

**Ned** : she is!! Everyone in school likes her! And one time someone was mean to her and like everyone in the room at the time stuck up for her!!

**MJ** : I'm going to get out the chat now, Ned spidey get me more chocolate

**Ned** : yes ma'am

**Spider son** : of course

_**Ned, mj have left the chat** _

_**Spider son is offline (3.30pm)** _

**Arrow man:** they are good kids

**Iron dad:** yeah they are, also could you all come to the tower (exvengers in talking about) I think Ive sorted out the accords I just need you guys to come read it over and have a meeting with me

**Proud to be American:**  Sure, I'll be over in a hour

**Spider aunt:** clints with me, we'll me about hour and half

**Iron dad:** great see you guys soon then, could you also call the others to tell them thanks

_**Iron dad is offline (3.34pm)** _

_**Spider aunt, arrow man, proud to be American is offline (3.35pm)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought Peter and Ned would try to help MJ if she's experiencing period pain, even if they don't know much about it? Plus being a girl sucks sometimes and they'd just want to help her?  
> I hope you like this chapter! I decided to have the accords nearly done and all so whoosh


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spidey sense hurts sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony stark: iron dad  
> Rhodey: Uncle rhodey  
> Peter parker: spider son  
> Steve rogers: proud to be American  
> Natasha: spider aunt  
> Clint: arrow man  
> Sam: flying man  
> Vision: red man group  
> Wanda: magic  
> Shuri: UwUscience  
> Tchilla: notafurry

_**iron dad, Uncle rhodey, spider son, UwUscience is online (3.57pm)** _

**Spider son:** I'm nervous

**Iron dad:** why you okay?

**Spider son:** my spideysense thingy keeps going off and I know why and it's nothing dangerous and it's making me nervous and feel big anxiety for soemthing that won't hurt or do anything :(

**Uncle rhodey:** aw that sucks, what's making it go off?

**Iron dad:** should I come over there in case?

**UwUscience** : stark stop being a worried dad

**Iron dad:** I'm not a worried dad, not even a dad.

**Uncle rhodey:** sure.

**UwUscience:** that's not what your username says.

**Iron dad:** ugh fine, but anyway what's making your sense go off?

**Spider son:** Well first it was a puddle, just.a regular puddle on the street, then when I went into the bathroom the shampoo and conditioner bottles were in a different place and like there's literally no reason?? It's making me big nervous

**UwUscience** : oof that sounds badd

**Spider son:** it is!! Like maybe the puddle had like idk regular new York City juice in it but the shampoo bottles?? Nothing in there could hurt me?? I mean unless it goes in my eyes but still

**Iron dad:** maybe we can make some meds that could dull them down?

**Spider son:** but I need my spideysense to tell me if something bad will happen :( I can't have them dulled down they show how bad the thing is with the intensity of the feeling

**Uncle rhodey:** maybe you're experiencing sensory overload? Have you had those before?

**Spider son:** I have them from time to time, my senses get all whack and I need to sit in a dark, quiet room for a few hours for it to go

**Iron dad:** does this feel any like how you felt then?

**Spider son:** I mean yeah kinda but it's just my spideysense

**UwUscience:** isn't there medicine for sensory overload?

**Spider son:** yeah but it won't work on me :( I have to wait it out

**Iron dad:** Shuri could you help me develop some meds that will help spidey

**UwUscience:** sure anything to help my meme pal

**Spider son** : aw I'm your meme pal?

**UwUscience** : yeah 

**Spider son:** that's so nice!! <<333

**Uncle rhodey:** Tony am I your meme pal

**Iron dad:** no your my make sure I don't get in trouble pal

**Uncle rhodey:** true. 

**Spider son:** but I'm going to take a nap now I won't go on patrol tonight cause my spider sense will probably warn me about a leaf on the floor rather than a knife or fist or something. Goodbye everyone <333

**_Spider son is offline (4.00pm)_ **

**Uncle rhodey:** Tony do you know if any thing like this has happened before with just his spidey sense?

**Iron dad:** no? It's strange, I'll keep a eye out around his apartment and all to make sure everything is fine

**UwUscience:** well for one thing I've never heard of spidey sense and if it's causing so much trouble out if my pal it's going to have to meet me in the Wendy's parking lot at midnight

**Iron dad:** there's no Wendy's in wakanda?

**Uncle rhodey:** I think she means shes down to travel just to fight his spideysense

**Iron dad:** oh? Anyway I'm going to go see if anything is going on around spidey just in case

_**Iron dad is offline (4.05pm)** _

**Uncle rhodey:** I feel like he's going to do something bad I must go

**UwUscience:** ay tell him that if I could meet spidey irl I could sort out something to help him

**Uncle rhodey:** okay, bye shuri

**UwUscience:** bye

_**Uncle rhodey, UwUscience is offline (4.07pm)** _


	12. Shooty tooty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony stark: iron dad  
> Rhodey: Uncle rhodey  
> Peter parker: spider son  
> Steve rogers: proud to be American/ dorito  
> Natasha: spider aunt  
> Clint: arrow man  
> Sam: flying man  
> Vision: red man group  
> Wanda: magic.  
> Shuri: UwUscience  
> Tchilla: notafurry

  _ **Uncle Rhodey, Proud to be American, Spider aunt, arrow man, flying man is online (9.17pm)**_

_Cue some random messages_

  **Arrow man:**  and he didn't even give me the disc

 **Uncle rhodey** : truly tragic

 **Proud to be American** : I'm confused, why did you need the disc? 

 **Flying man** : is it cause the tape was on there

 **Arrow man** : yeah

 **Proud to be American** : oh

_**Spider son is online (10.02pm)** _

**Arrow man** : spidey! Hi how are you

 **Flying man** : not talked in a while dude

 **Proud to be American** : Hello Spider-man

 **Spider son:** is Mrd satrk herd? 

 **Spider aunt:** you okay?

 **Spider son** : syeahd

 **Uncle rhodey** : are you drunk?

 **Proud to be American** : Underage drinking is bad

 **Spider son:** no ndit drunksd

_**Iron dad is online (10.06pm)** _

**Iron dad** : you okay kid?

 **Spider son** : mre stsark!

 **Iron dad** : what's wrong?

 **Arrow man** : yeah this gives me bad feelings

 **Spider son:** sso I msy hsve gotrn shot

 **Iron dad** : what!?

 **Spider son** : ehs yesdh Karen says 5timdds toi

 **Proud to be American** : I'm in brooklyn right now where are you

 **Iron dad** : he's in Queens im heading there now

 **Spider son:** dgoodngis

 **Flying man** : stay awake spidey don't sleep

 **Spider aunt:** if you sleep you won't wakeup!

 **Spider son** : long napzzss

 **Arrow man** : no long nap dead kid cmon

_**Spider son is offline (10.09pm)** _

**Uncle rhodey** : tony! How far away are you!

 **Iron dad** : a minute away ican see the building

 **Flying man:** this ain't good

 **Spider aunt** : you think?!

 **Iron dad:** god there's somuch blood

 **Uncle rhodey** : it's okay Tony just get him to helen

 **Iron dad** : willdo

_**Iron dad is offline (10.11pm)** _

**Arrow man** : oh god spidey better not die

 **Proud to be American** : He's in good hands, he's going to be okay. 

 **Spider aunt:** if he dies I'm going to kill him myself

 

* * *

 

 

_**Spider son is online (7.15am)** _

**Arrow man** : are you okay

 **Spider aunt** : your not dead

 **Proud to be American** : How are you feeling

 **Flying man** : we were worried

 **Spider son** : I'm sorry for worrying you guys! There were some bad guys like mugging someone in a ally way and of course I'm going to stop it and I did think why are there 3 people robbing 1 person but now Im thinking why did they all have guns, who's giving away the guns??

 **Flying man** : your asking the important questions kid

 **Spider son** : I like jumped down and threw em off their rhythm yknow?

 **Arrow man** : John mulaney style

 **Spider son** : yeah! And I like stopped them but then they whipped out the guns and like the person they were mugging like screamed very loud and I got distracted them boom I had holes in my tum

 **Proud to be American** : You sure you should be up after that?

 **Spider son** : yeah I'm okay! I heal quick!

 **Uncle rhodey** : How's Tony did he have a heart attack

 **Spider son:** he's okay I think? He told me off though for not having Karen tell him and maybe hacking her again

 **Flying man** : again?

 **Spider son** : yeah he doesn't like that

 **Flying man** : how smart are you??

 **Arrow man** : yeah you hacked Tony's stuff!

 **Spider son** : it's nothing special

 **Uncle rhodey** : kid you are one of the smartest little children I know, apart from Shuri but same goes

 **Spider son** : I'm not a little child!! I'm Spider-man! Maaaaannnnn

 **Arrow man** : hm okay

_**Arrow man is offline (7.27am)** _

**Uncle rhodey** : hmm

_**Uncle rhodey is offline (7.28am)** _

**Spider aunt:** sure spidey, but I'm happy your okay

_**Spider aunt is offline (7.29am)** _

**Flying man** : God this is a new side of Nat. But get some rest kid even if you heal quick

 **Spider son** : okay Mr falcon

 **Flying man** : call me Sam kid

 **Spider son** : okay Mr sam

 **Flying man** : I feel that's as good as I'm going to get

_**Flying man is offline (7.31am)** _

**Proud to be American** : I'm glad your okay spiderman, call any of us if you need help. I would be glad to help

 **Spider son** : thank you Mr Rogers!

_**Proud to be American is offline (7.32am)** _

_**Spider son has changed proud to be American's name to dorito** _

_**Spider son is offline (7.34am)** _

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay I hope you enjoyed this chapter  
> I'm thinking of changing their names, and I want to know if yall have any ideas for any names they could have?


	13. Peter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony stark: iron dad  
> Rhodey: Uncle rhodey  
> Peter parker: spider son  
> Steve rogers: dorito  
> Natasha: spider aunt  
> Clint: arrow man  
> Sam: flying man  
> Vision: red man group  
> Wanda: magic.   
> Shuri: UwUscience  
> Tchilla: notafurry

**flying man:** Tony asked us to come to the tower today right?

**dorito:** yep

**red man group:**  That is correct. 

**spider aunt:** me and Clint are almost there

**flying man:** alright

**magic:** me and Vision are in the building already waiting for all of you, and let me say this place looks more homey

**spider aunt:** I bet Pepper made it homey

**flying man:** well I'm there now 

**dorito:** I'm right around the corner.

* * *

 

**Arrow man:** uhhhhhhhhh tony

**dorito** : He's in a meeting right now. 

**spider aunt** : what's wrong clint

**arrow man** : there's a child

**flying man** : what? why would there be a child

**arrow man** : i don't know? He's just there? In the kitchen getting food

**flying man** : what does he look like? 

**arrow man:** Well I've not seen his face but he has brown kinda curly hair

**red man group** : Ah I know of him. 

**magic** : you do? 

**red man group** : Yes, that is boses intern, Peter.

**magic** : why would he be here now? Tony's in a meeting

**arrow man:** hold on he's turning around 

**spider aunt** : Peter Parker, 16

**dorito** : How do you know his name and age? 

**spider aunt:** I have my secrets

**red man group** : I don't think boss would be very happy that you know his name. 

**magic** : Clint what's he like? 

**arrow man:** okay he left but I can tell yall that he is so sweet! He told me that he wasn't supposed to see me though? 

**magic** : never say yall again

**flying man:** why was he not supposed to meet you? 

**arrow man** : I'm not sure he didn't say? He just left and said something like oh I gotta get to the lab now

**red man group:**  Boss has left the meeting and heading towards his labs. 

**dorito** : was that where Peter was going? 

**arrow man** : yeah..? 

**magic** : maybe he's Tony's secret kid? 

**spider aunt** : can't be, I would've found out when I did I search on him, even the pregnancy claims I found none of them were real. 

**iron dad is online (4.19pm)**

**iron dad** : what are you all talking about? 

**red man group** : They are talking about Peter. 

**iron dad:** oh

**magic** : yeah who is he? Clint found him in the kitchen and Vision seems to know who he is

**arrow man** : yeah I went to the kitchen and this child is eating

**iron dad** : he's my intern

**dorito** : When did you get a intern? I thought you hated getting interns. 

**iron dad** : well Peter is actually pretty smart, and not like me, all narcissistic and I met him during the whole accords fiasco

**arrow man** : yeah he's a good kid, like I didn't have my hearing aids in and like he used basic sign, though wasn't good, I saw him say very odd words at some point

**iron dad** : I didn't know he knew sign? 

**magic** : you're his boss? How did you not know? 

**iron dad** : I only know he can speak some Hebrew and Spanish, maybe Italian? 

**dorito** : How do you know these things? 

**iron dad** : I caught him speaking Spanish to the server at the corner shop, his aunt is Italian though I'm not sure he can say anything in Italian and he's Jewish and Jewish people speak Hebrew in their prayers? I think? 

**spider aunt** : that makes sense

**red man group** : If i may ask, do you know what he said in Spanish? I'm quiet curious. 

**iron dad** : I'm pretty sure it was something about the servers cat because he went up to him and gave him a pet and they started speaking

**magic** : I'd like to meet him he sounds interesting 

**dorito** : Me too I wouldn't mind. 

**Uncle rhodey is online (4.30pm)**

**Uncle rhodey** : oh you guys found out about Peter 

**arrow man** : i mean I met him and got curious

**Uncle rhodey** : how much do you know

**arrow man** : that hes Tonys intern? 

**magic** : and he's jewish

**spider aunt** : and he can speak many languages 

**flying man:** and his hair is brown and curly

**dorito** : Why? 

**Uncle rhodey** : no reason 

**iron dad** : oh I have to go, your rooms are in the same place they were last time you were all here, though I merged Wanda and visions room together

**magic** : thank you Tony 

**dorito** : Yes, thank you for letting us come back. 

**iron dad** : also why is your name dorito? 

**dorito** : Spider-man changed it and I refuse to comment on it. 

**Everyone is offline (4.37pm)**

* * *

**UwUscience, spider son is online (11.04pm)**

**UwUscience** : wuh woh that was a close one

**spider son:** Shuri please don't 

**UwUscience** : yall mind if I just

**spider son** : shuri

**UwUscience** : spidey

**spider son:** please? 

**UwUscience** :... Fine I can feel your puppy eyes from here

**spider son:** :D

**UwUscience** : also I want to speak to a friend of yours give me her number 

**spider son:** okay since I'm scared of you, but I'm gonna tell her first

**UwUscience** : good

**spider son** : good that I'm giving you her number or good as your glad I'm scared of you? 

**UwUscience** : who's to say

**spider son** : I'm intimidated 

**UwUscience** : :-) 

**spider son** : :’<

**UwUscience** : what does your friend say

**spider son** : she says okay since she wants to conspire against me and tell you my weaknesses

**UwUscience** : give me her number now white boy

**spider son** : okay ill DM you it

**spider son, UwUscience is offline (11.12pm)**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this! All my avengers comics will be continuing still after endgame, might have a few changes but not many.  
> Also I celebrated the first day of Passover with my friend today and we had a blast! Bit difficult finding some meat we could use that would be okay for their culture but it was fun anyway  
> More characters will be added soon now that the story is at the point where it needs to be so watch out for that ;)  
> Also what relationships would you guys like in this, so far there's 2, pepper Tony and Vision and Wanda but what relationship and sexualties would you guys like :)?


	14. beeb boop

_**dorito, spider aunt, arrow man is online (6.02am)** _

**arrow man** : what was that? Was Shuri going to tell us something

**dorito** : It seemed serious from how Spider-man was acting? 

**spider aunt** : but Shuri was joking, plus they went from being serious to joking around, it can't be bad 

**dorito** : Okay, but if it was serious I hope they tell us soon.. 

**spider aunt** : I have a idea of what it could be

**arrow man** : tell?? 

**spider aunt** : nah

_**spider aunt is offline (6.05am)** _

**arrow man** : Nat that was rude :(

**dorito** : Well I'm going on a run, if you like you could join me? 

**arrow man** : hahahaha no I'm sorry my legs I don't know they just gone 

**dorito** : Well okay, talk to you later then.

_**dorito is offline (6.07am)** _

_**arrow man is offline (6.08am)** _

  
  


_**UwUscience, notafurry is online (8.00am)** _

_**iron dad is online (8.01am)** _

**notafurry** : So, stark would you accept our proposal? 

**UwUscience** : yeah he's like mended all he needs is to get in touch with his friends and family again then he's perfect

**iron dad** : okay, sure is he going to come to the tower or we could have him on the chat

**UwUscience** : I think we should keep him here on this chat, he likes his goats

**notafurry** : Plus we Could end up overwhelming him of we just drop him at the tower

**iron dad** : okay yeah we can do that 

**UwUscience** : can I name him

**notafurry** : Is that a good idea

**iron dad** : I don't mind

**UwUscience** : yesss

_**UwUscience has added onearmedband (8.05am)** _

**UwUscience** : hell yeah

**iron dad** : alright, I have some work to sort out mainly with the tower, do you think he would like his own room or to share with someone? 

**UwUscience** : build him his own room, he will decide where he sleeps once he's there cause he's feeling that anxiety™

**notafurry** : Anyway I must go now. Thank-you Stark

**iron dad:** no problem 

_**notafurry is offline (8.07am)** _

**UwUscience** : also I wanna talk to spiderman tell him

**iron dad** : I can't he doesn't live here

**UwUscience** : stupid time zones

**iron dad:** shouldn't you be asleep? 

**UwUscience** : eh maybe

**iron dad** : go to sleep

**UwUscience** : :/

**iron dad** : well goodbye then

_**iron dad is offline (8.11am)** _

**UwUscience** : rude

_**UwUscience is offline (8.13am)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uhhhhhhhh spiderman far from home add came out yesterday and im in pain?????? but also i love?? i have too many theories but thats spoilers :/   
> also!! i got a instagram its @itsffionuwu i made it a few days ago but ive not posted anything on it, follow it if youd like to speak with me or see more things i guess??


	15. who the hell is bucky?

**spider aunt, dorito, Uncle rhodey , spider son, one armed band is online (4.01pm)**

 

**spider son** : oh! There's a new person! Hi! 

 

**dorito** : Who are you? 

 

**one armed band** : I'm James, the king and princess added me to this chat

 

**dorito** : Bucky? 

 

**one armed band** : you don't know how bad I want to say ‘who the hell is bucky’ but I don't think I should

 

**spider aunt** : hello 

 

**one armed band** : hi? Can I ask who you guys are? I got that dorito is Steve and who the king, Princess and stark is

 

**spider aunt** : natasha, clint is arrow man, sam is flying man, wanda is magic and vision is red man group

 

**Uncle rhodey** : rhodey I babysit these guys but mainly tony

 

**spider son** : I'm Spider-man!! Hi!! 

 

**one armed band** : spiderman? As in that kid who caught my punch? I've been meaning to ask how old are you? 

 

**spider son** : do,, do people,, just know I'm young,,, cause of my,,, voice

 

**Uncle rhodey** : yeah, it's either your young or your a girl

 

**spider son** : oof, but I'm 16!

 

**one armed band** : your a baby

 

**spider son** : what no I'm not I'm a man! 

 

**one armed band** : the last time I was around someone insisting they were a man was Steve before he was super soldierised he was so small

 

**dorito** : Oh god..

 

**spider aunt** : you can't see him right now but he's blushing hes embarrassed 

 

**one armed band** : do you guys wanna hear how stupid he is

 

**dorito** : Is? 

 

**one armed band** : let's be honest stevie your stupidity grew after the serum

 

**Uncle rhodey** : even I can tell you guys that's true

 

**spider son** : oh I'd like to hear stories :D

 

**one armed band** : right so picture this, me and him both 12, him being a tiny kid, walking down brooklyn when he RUNS and when I say RUNS it was the fastest I saw a sickly kid run into a alleyway and you know what he did in there

 

**dorito** : Bucky please don't.

 

**spider son** : what did he do Mr Bucky? 

 

**one armed band** : he went into the alley and came out holding a bunch of posters and somehow he had a bruised cheek? He still has not told me how it got it and why

 

**dorito:** I'm still not telling you.

 

**one armed band** : thought as much stevie

 

**Uncle rhodey** : wow

 

**spider son:** its a mystery

 

**one armed band** : see Steve releases dumbass energy, and spiderman releases uwu energy

 

**dorito** : What

 

**spider aunt** : I never seen you speak like that

 

**one armed band** : it's what happens when you spend time around the princess

 

**spider son:** ksks wow im uwu energy!! 

 

**one armed band:** see I was right

 

**spider son** : oh! I have to go on patrol now!! Byebye everyone and it was nice to meet you Mr Bucky!! 

 

**spider son is offline (4.35pm)**

 

**Uncle rhodey** : I personally think spidey gives off soft energy 

 

**one armed band** : you right

 

**spider aunt** : do you remember our training buck? 

 

**one armed band** : and how you'd always beat me? Yes

 

**spider aunt** : I wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you wrong spidey got it? 

 

**one armed band** : okay I got it

 

**dorito** : You knew each other? 

 

**spider aunt** : when I was training to be a spy and all that in the red room they brought people in to be trained and Bucky was once if then and they wanted us to spar bunch of times

 

**one armed band** : she won a lot

 

**Uncle rhodey** : this worries me, is Nat more stronger than James? 

 

**one armed band** : this was in the times I knew slightly who I was and had some control, they wanted me to be prepared if my brainwashing runs out while I'm on a mission for a long time to still follow it I guess? They also wanted to see how i would fight if one of my arms was gone 

 

**Uncle rhodey** : that's upsetting

 

**one armed band** : hydra wasn't fun

 

**spider aunt** : yeah I could see that from how you acted

 

**one armed band** : oh guys I have to go Kevin, my goat is trying to beat up lola again I must save her

 

**one armed band is offline (4.43pm)**

 

**dorito** : Wait Bucky has goats? 

 

**spider aunt:** and what kind of names are those

 

**Uncle rhodey** : well i got to go too tony asked me for help with some room things?

 

**Uncle rhodey is offline (4.44pm)**

 

**dorito** : Oh Nat I just found the chocolate you like in once of my cupboards.

 

**spider aunt** : I'm on my way

 

**spider aunt is offline (4.45)**

 

**Dorito is offline (4.46pm)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked this! bucky is heree  
> im watching detective pikachu today and i am excite!  
> me having bucky call steve stevie? its more likely than you think.  
> also yall little teaser but the next chapter is gon be wild


	16. Chapter 16

**iron dad, dorito, arrow man, flying man, spider aunt, UwUscience, notafurry, one armed band are online (6.08pm)**

 

**iron dad** : so now we got the accords sorted out you can all visit the tower and no longer are war criminals

 

**spider son is online (6.09pm)**

 

**spider son** : so question Mrs nat

 

**spider aunt** : go for it

 

**spider son** : I'm sleeping over mjs and me and Ned were tasked with dying her hair, what colour? Dark red or blue

 

**dorito** : you're allowed to sleep over a girls house? 

 

**spider son** : yeah we friends but more important matters are at hand red or blue

 

**spider aunt** : I like red

 

**spider son** : alright now what brand

 

**spider aunt** : go with Garner

 

**spider son** : thank youuuuu

 

**spider son is offline (6.18pm)**

 

**flying man** : is he actually allowed to sleep over a girls house? He's a teenager and a mini you stark

 

**iron dad** : I can assure you spidey doesn't really think about sex, he's excited to dye someone's hair

 

**arrow man** : and how would you know that

 

**iron dad** : not my place to say

 

**UwUscience** : I know why and spidey if you do a good job I'll task you with dying my hair too

 

**notafurry** : sister I don't think mother will allow you to dye your hair

 

**UwUscience** : I'm a princess I do what I want, plus mother has some dyed bits in her hair it'll be fine

 

**one armed band** : wait people can dye their hair red?? And blue??? 

 

**dorito** : yeah

 

**one armed band** : the future is amazing 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**spider son** : I have finished dying mjs hair and now my hands are red

**spider son** :

 

**spider son** : idusjsehnw

 

**spider son** : he did a good job with my hair and Ned planned my outfit since our spider boy thinks that a pun shirt is a good top

 

**spider son** : also I'd like to say when they were both dying my hair spidey got to it but Ned was so confused, I think spidey knows how to dye hair

 

**UwUscience is online (8.40pm)**

 

**spider son** : hey its mj not the bug

 

**UwUscience** :!!!! You look amazing!! A queen

 

**spider son** : why thank you princess

 

**UwUscience** : tell bug that he can dye my hair next

 

**spider son** : ofcourse 

 

**spider son** : hold up he has admin privileges, lets add someone from his numbers 

 

**spider son has added (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (8.44pm)**

 

**spider son has added DD (8.45pm)**

 

**UwUscience** : who???

 

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  is online (8.46pm)**

 

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧** : aww little ol spiderman as added me! A x-woman in training to a avengers chat!! 

 

**DD is online (8.47pm)**

 

**DD** : do you mean x-men?

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ : nah that names sexist

 

**spider son** : anyway spidey is giving me puppy eyes cause i won't give his phone back, bye yall and shuri you have my number so message me

 

**spider son is offline (8.48pm)**

 

**UwUscience** : anyway who are you two?

 

**DD** : daredevil 

 

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧** : im deadpool!!!!

 

**UwUscience** : as in devil of hells kitchen and a mercenary? Why does spiderman have your numbers??

 

**DD** : we team up sometimes

 

**DD** : anyway im busy so i got to go. nice meeting everyone, bye.

 

**DD is offline (8.52pm)**

 

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧** : and just so none of the avengers are gonna kill me i am doing better! No longer murdring bad guys, i do want to be a x-woman after all and they dont like that. The baby boy doesnt either.

 

**UwUscience** : well okay then, but ya know they will threaten you either way soo

 

**UwUscience is offline (8.55pm)**

 

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧** : well bye byeeeeee

 

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  is offline (8.56pm)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> far from home is coming out next week and i am nervous  
> anyway i want to get a little push on the story on this fic so yehaw ( the next one is gonna be wild let me tell you that!)  
> also wades spelling errors are intentional, i feel like he would type too fast and not care to correct them  
> anyway i hope you enjoy this!! <33


End file.
